Guys Night Out
by Ninja Youkai
Summary: In times of peace the rookie nine, and Gai's, boys have to find ways to entertain themselves. Sexy-No-Jutsu style.


"Come on you have to try it." Naruto whined as he sat straddling the arm of Sauske's couch. A cup of sake balanced on the edge between his legs.

Neji's pale eyes looked up from his own cup of sake he had resting on his knee to the hyperactive blond pestering him. "No. I don't _have _to try it."

"Come on Neji. The rest of us did it. Now it's your turn." Kiba agreed from his lounging spot against Akamaru between Choji and Naruto.

It was someone's great idea that the rookie nine, Neji, and Lee, should have a guys night out. And it had started out fine.

They all met up at a local bar and had a few drinks there. Until Kiba got into a fight with a protective boyfriend because the other man claimed Kiba had been checking out his girlfriend.

Being the womanizer that he was, he had been, but he denied it to the point they were standing face to face yelling at each other.

Things got much louder from there because a highly buzzed Naruto stepped in defending his canine friend.

Then things got violent because the man had suggested they 'take this outside' and a drunk, pissed off, Kiba attacked with 20 Naruto clones close behind.

The fight ended with a Sharingan activated Sasuke holding the real Naruto in a headlock while Shikamaru and Neji pulled Kiba off the battered man.

Lee and Choji 'popped' the remaining clones because Naruto refused to let them go because he 'wasn't done with the lying bastard yet'.

While Shino tried to smooth things over with the manager. They weren't fined anything although they broke a table and a couple chairs in the short fray, but they were kicked out.

From there, the same someone had another great idea.

Get more alcohol and head to Sasuke's place.

So that's what they did.

Now, four hours later, all the food is Sasuke's kitchen was gone or ground into the carpet in the living room. Only a quarter of the alcohol they started with was left.

So out of sheer boredom Naruto had taught everyone how to do the Sexy no Jutsu.

After many round of 'who do you think would be a hotter girl' Sasuke and Kiba were tied, and Neji had yet to try.

"Come on Huyuga. Don't make us transform you like we did for Lee." Kiba reminded him. Neji shook his head and looked back down to his cup balanced on his knee. After shouting ideas at Sasuke, mainly Naruto and Kiba, of what they thought Lee would look like if he could use gen-jutsu, the Uchiha had transformed him. Neji shook his head. The alcohol in the Uchiha's system had messed up the jutsu, but only to the point of not removing Lee's clothes. So he was still wearing his famed green outfit, minus the chuninin vest. Neji was very glad Ten-Ten had sided with him about the wardrobe. He wouldn't ever be able to concentrate on any kind of fight if she had wore that and her curves had been put on display like Lee's female form had.

"You just have to do it once, then we wouldn't ask you again." Naruto begged.

Maybe it was the alcohol in all their systems, but Neji's shut-up-and-drop-it glare wasn't quite as affective as it should have been.

"I don't know why you want me to do it. I'm just going to look like Hinata." Neji argued as he took a large sip of his almost gone sake.

Naruto shrugged. He'd accidentally walked in on his current girl friend before. He hadn't seen her full out naked, but he was pretty confident he knew what she looked like with out clothes on.

"S'ok. Kiba looks something of a twin to his sister." Shino slurred out from his seat between Sauske and Neji.

Kiba tried to focus his drowned sense on Shino, "When have you seen my sis naked?"

Shikamaru snorted, "Hell, me and Choji have both seen your sister naked."

Kiba shot Shikamaru a glare, "When did this shit happen."

"Four months ago." Choji replied munching on a bag of chips, he looked down at Kiba lounging of the floor next to him. "Shikamaru was suppose to meet Tamari at the river. But the girls found her first and convinced her to go swim. Guess she lost track of time 'cause when we got there they didn't want to get out the water."

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the two. Shikamaru's cheeks tinted dark pink. "It might have had something to do with the fact that we were standing near their clothes. Haana was pissed and walked up to us, naked. She took the clothes and chewed us out good. Then she punched us."

Kiba growled, "I autta punch you now."

Naruto kicked Kiba's thigh, "Quit making a distraction for Neji. He's procrastinating enough as it is." Sauske chuckled, "Isn't the word 'procrastinating' a bit big for your vocabulary dobe?" "Shut up teme! You just know he's going to kick your ass at this! Show him Neji!"

Neji leaned forward and put his glass on the table in the middle of their sloppy circle. He moved to stand and growled under his breath, "I'm only doing this once, so you'll stop harassment me."

Naruto's grin was back full force.

"It doesn't matter if he does it or not. I'm still going to win." Sauske slurred as they all watched Neji sway to his full height.

Neji tilted his head back and looked at Sauske out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not doing this to win. I'm doing it so he'll stop yelling."

He shifted his pale gaze to Naruto.

"I'm not thinking of anything to say."

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms squinting up at the ceiling.

So far they had all said something, except Shikamaru. He'd just transformed, opened his mouth to say his line then closed it. Then his face turned beat red then he transformed back. They kept asking him what he was going to say but he'd just shake his head and his cheeks would burn crimson for a few minutes.

Naruto frowned when he drew a blank.

Even Shino had said something, a little too well. One of Jiriaya's many sayings came back to him. 'You've gotta watch out for the quiet ones.' That wasn't exactly how the old sage had said it, but close enough.

"Just say whatever comes to mind. That's what I did." Choji supplied from Neji's left.

Neji nodded and formed the hand sign quickly.

Naruto stared at the image before him. "You said you'd look like Hinata."

They watched as the image of a busty, long dark haired female rock back on her heels and look down her shapely figure.

Pale, black lined eyes, watched Naruto through hooded lashes.

Neji bit back a laugh as he waited for Naruto to look the general up-direction of his transformed face.

When wide blue eyes looked at his face, then Neji made sure they stayed locked with his.

He pouted a bit for effect then clasped his hands behind his back.

A distinctively feminine, "But I do." left his lips and Naruto's eyes went wide.

Naruto was on his feet and headed for the door before anyone realized he'd moved.

"Where are you going dobe?!" Sauske yelled after him.

"I'm going to visit-I'll be right back!" The door closed behind him.

Neji let the Jutsu go.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest for a few seconds before gracefully dropping himself into the chair he had been sitting in and reaching for his sake.

"He's probably not coming back." Shino said after a few minutes of silence.

Kiba's short bark of laughter echoed off the walls.

His hand waved in Neji's general direction, "If that was any indication of where he's going, I wouldn't want to come back either."


End file.
